The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system and method for lifting a panel, such as for installation in a control cabinet.
Control systems may utilize control modules to monitor and control a communicatively coupled system, such as a power generation system. Multiple control modules may be installed in control cabinets by coupling the control modules to panels. Control modules may be assembled and configured on the panels outside the control cabinet prior to installation. Assembly or configuration of the control modules is performed while the panels are in a horizontal orientation; however, panels may be installed in a vertical orientation within control cabinets. Unfortunately, it may be difficult for one operator to change the orientation of the panel to install the panel in the control cabinet due to the size or weight of the panel with the control modules. Moreover, the panel may be difficult to lift without adding to the panel geometry or affecting the functionality of the control modules.